


I Will Get More Sleep

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, New Years Resolution, Pencil, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape's New Year's Resolution number 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Get More Sleep

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/moresleep-300.jpg.html)


End file.
